Several Years Later
by RedSoxChic193
Summary: It's six years later and lots has changed. Nobody knows what will happen next! NOTE: this is my sister's story her account dosen't work
1. The many changes

Several years later.  
Ch.1 The changes all around

Nathan and Daley looked down in aw at their first child.

"I can't believe it." said Daley. "Even though Mel and Jackson have a daughter, I can't believe we have a…son!

"I know, so what should we name him? Asked Nathan

"Well I don't know!" said Daley. "Maybe Sarah can help us." (Sarah is Melissa and Jackson's 2 year old daughter.)

"Good Idea." said Nathan

"Hey Sarah!" yelled Melissa "Do you want to go help daddy pick some bananas?"

"Ya daddy wait!" screamed Sarah

"Well, we can't exactly do that can we?" said Nathan

"How about Daniel after my grandfather?"

"I was thinking Steven after my grandfather." said Nathan

"Daniel Steven McHugh!" said Daley and Nathan at the same time.

"Hey Day how's the baby doing?" asked Lex

"Come meet your new nephew." said Nathan

"Yay!" said Lex with glee. "What's his name?"

"Daniel Steven McHugh." said Nathan

He had dark skin like Nathan and Daley's bright Gray eyes. His hair was dark with a tint of red.

"Ahhhh!" someone screeched

"Sarah get out of hear!!" screamed Eric

"Sarah!!" yelled Melissa walking towards Eric and Taylor's hut

The reason Melissa wasn't running is because she was pregnant and couldn't run.

"Looks like I should go help Mel." said Lex "See you later."

"Mel need some help?"

"Sarah get out of there!" Jackson yelled at Sarah

"Do you guys want to send her out or do you want us to come in?" asked Lex

"You can come in now that the spark of our making out is gone!" yelled Taylor.

"Ohh I am so sorry!" said Melissa

"Ya we'll make sure our trouble maker doesn't get in more trouble, isn't that right Sarah?" asked Jackson

"Yes daddy" said Sarah

"Now say sorry to Auntie Taylor and Uncle Eric." Melissa told Sarah

"Sowy"

"Okay now I think it's someone's nap time!" said Jackson

"Now daddy no, no, no!!!" yelled Sarah

"Yes Sarah." said Melissa "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sarah had the Asian look and brown eyes like Melissa but the dirty blonde hair like Jackson. Nobody knows were she gets her trouble making skills from though.

There is plenty more keep reading on to chapter 2. 


	2. Better and worse

Ch.2 Better and worse.

Daley's video diary (I know they still have video diaries)

"It has been a week already since the birth of our son, Daniel. We are doing great and he is such a good baby he only cries when he is tired, hungry, or needs a diaper change. So that is only maybe once or twice a night so that's great. But Nathan and I are getting suspicious. We think there is something different about him."

End of diary

"So Mel?" asked Eric "How long until your baby's born?"

"Anytime I am so excited!" she said

Daley comes over to a big tree were Melissa and Eric are talking.

"Hey Day." said Melissa "What's up?"

"Nathan and I think there is something different about Daniel. He always has diarrhea."

"Well maybe he's Lactose." said Melissa

"O my gosh Mel your genius!" said Daley. "Thanks so much!"

"Anytime." said Mel as Daley ran off to tell Nathan.

"What's that?" asked Eric

"What's what?" asked Melissa

"What is Lactose?"

"Eric go ask Lex." said Melissa

"But you know, I don't want to go bother him while he is helping Nathan and Jackson pick the fruit."

"Wait if Jackson is picking fruit were is Sarah?"

Melissa looked around and all of a sudden she heard a scream.

"Ahhh!" screamed Taylor. "Get out of my hut while I am trying to change!"

"Sarah!!" screamed Melissa "Get out of there!"

Jackson, Nathan, and Lex are in the woods looking for fruits and vegetables and talking about woman

"So how has Mel been doing?" asked Nathan "How long do you think it is going to be since the baby comes?"

"She's doing good and we actually are taking guesses. I am guessing tomorrow and she is guessing Tuesday." (Today is Thursday.)

"What are the names you decided on?" asked Lex

"Well for a girl it is defiantly going to be Stella Marie Jackson and if it is a boy either Gus Dylan Jackson or Oliver Dylan Jackson."

"Ya Daniel has been doing good but he has been having….bathroom problems and I guess Melissa thought he was lactose and that is what we are guessing so we are going to feed him water and see what happens."

"Was Daley breast feeding?" asked Jackson

"Okay can we stop talking about my sisters…..personal places?" Lex said

"We can talk about this later." Nathan whispered to Jackson.

It is later on at Jackson and Melissa's picnic table. You see these days, Jackson likes to build things and he built a picnic table.

"So Nathan answer my question is she breast feeding?" asked Jackson

"Well obviously its not like Taylor brought formula or something like that?"

Taylor comes running towards Jackson and Nathan with her arms full of……

"Hey guys look what I found in my bag!" Taylor yelled "What is she carrying?" asked Nathan

"I don't know." said Jackson "But I hope it's good."

"Guys look I found all this formula and diapers and pregnancy tests in my bag!" said Taylor

"How did you get those in your bag?" asked Jackson

"Well I know now!" said Taylor

"What?" asked Nathan

"My maid must have packed this stuff in my bag instead of Tiffany's!"

"Who's Tiffany?" asked Jackson

"My sister! She was having a baby and my maid must have accidentally put this in my bag instead of hers!"

"Hey can we borrow them?" asked Nathan

"Why would you need this stuff your not a girl?"

"No but my wife is!" said Nathan

"Ohh ya sure its not like I am having a baby anytime soon."

"Thank you so much!" pleaded Nathan

"Ya Nathan can I borrow some of those diapers you know with the baby coming and Sarah yet to be toilet trained…..

"Sure." said Nathan

Daley is sitting on her bed in Daley and Nathan's hut she thinks about what it would be like if she still lived back in L.A When Nathan and Jackson walk in with each an arm full of formula, diapers, and pregnancy tests

"Hey what's that?" asked Daley

"It's bunch of stuff for the baby including formula!" said Nathan

"O great when Dan wakes up we can use the formula. Were did you get it anyway?" she asked

"Taylor's maid accidentally packed it in her bag instead of her pregnant sister's" said Jackson

"I get it." said Daley

"Jackson get over here Melissa's in labor!" Lex yelled from outside

"Holy crap!" yelled Jackson as he ran out the door.

"Another baby!" said Daley "I'm going to bring Dan so that if he wakes up I can feed him lets bring this diaper bag Taylor got in her bag."

"Okay." said Nathan "Lets go."

"Were mamma and daddy?" Sarah asked

"Mamma is having a baby right now Sar she'll be done soon." said Nathan

"More like she's done now." said Jackson "And we have a surprise everyone come on in."

Everyone walked in to see Melissa with two babies in her arms.

"Mel you had twins?!" said Daley holding Dan in her arms

"Two girls the oldest is Stella Marie Jackson and we aren't sure of the younger one."

"Sarah." said Jackson "Do you want to name the other one?"

"Ya daddy!" she said "Blenna Jackson!"

"Ohh you mean Balenna Jackson?" asked Melissa

"Ya!" said Sarah

"I like that name Mel, what do you think?"

"I love it!" she said

"Okay it is decided. Stella Marie and Balenna Vivian." said Jackson "I big sister?" asked Sarah

"Yes Sarah." said Lex "You're a big sister."

"Cool!" she said

"Wait she knows how to say cool?" asked Mel

"I guess so." said Jackson with surprise

Later on at Daley and Nathan's hut. They are alone.

"Hey Day." said Nathan as he gave her a peck on the cheek

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"O not to much just thinking of starting a fire."

"O okay I was going to feed Dan."

"Okay so you going to set him down for a nap when your done?"

"Ya then I'll join you out here okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay I'll be out here in about a half hour."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay."

"Unca Naytin!" yelled Sarah

"Hi Sarah." said Nathan "Why aren't you helping out with the babies?"

"They can't talk!" she said

"Well I know they can't talk but you can help momma and daddy right?"

"I don't know?"

"Come here." said Nathan as he took her hand and walked towards Melissa and Jackson's hut.  
"I want to pway wit Unca Eric and Auntie Taylor." 

"You can't there busy." said Nathan

"What they doin?"

"They….are doing…….big people things."

"Can I do big people things?"

"No Sarah you can't."

'Why not?"

"Ask mommy and daddy."

"Nathan are you babysitting Sarah?" asked Lex walking from the beach

"No why?"

"I wanted to take her swimming in the ocean." Lex said

"Okay I'll go ask Mel for her bathing suite." said Nathan

"Sweeming!!!" said Sarah

"Yes Sarah your going swimming with Uncle Lex." said Nathan

"I'll came to." said Daley

That is the end of the chapter 


	3. Shark Attack

Ch.3 Shark Attack

It was a month later. Daniel and the twins were a month old. Of course they couldn't find Sarah. They herd a scream. Sarah had wondered off to visit her aunt and uncle. Again

"Sarah get over here." said Jackson

"What are we going to do with her?" Mel asked

"I am not exactly sure but I hope she doesn't do this all the time." said Jackson

"If we ever get rescued she is going to have a hard time adjusting to not walking in on them all the time." Mel said

"WAAA!"

"Sounds like the twins are awake." she said "You go ahead and take care of Sarah."

"Okay." said Jackson as he entered Taylor and Eric's hut.

Eric and Taylor were practically naked. Eric in just his tidy widies and Taylor of course wearing expensive undergarments.

Jackson closed his eyes and said "Sarah get over here."

"Okay daddy!" she said

"Taylor are you pregnant?" asked Jackson

"Why would you think that I mean….. yes."

"Okay Sarah lets go and leave your aunt and uncle alone."

"Okay daddy."

They exited the hut and returned to their hut.

"Hey Mel did you know Taylor is pregnant?" asked Jackson

"WHAT!" yelled Mel "Who told you this"  
"Taylor herself." said Jackson

"How long has it been?" Mel asked

"They didn't tell me but I don't want to know.

"Me either."

It was the same time and Daley and Nathan where at their hut playing with Daniel.

"Hey Day remember the day we crashed." asked Nathan

"Ya remember Taylor kept saying were not gunna be here long right?"

"Ya I can't believe we were 16."

"I know Lex was 10 and now he is 16."

"We can drink were 22!"

"Okay smart one tell me were are we going to get any alcohol?

"I see your point."

"Remember when we found out Eric was allergic to shellfish?"

"Ya that skirt felt nice and free."

"I still can't believe you wore a skirt."

"I know I was crazy."

"It was obvious you would do anything to get rid of that rash."

"Ya I learned my lesson about wearing wet shorts."

"Remember when we found that pig and we spent all day trying to catch it."

"Ya and when we finally did we couldn't go through with killing it."

"Remember the day Mel spilt that I liked you."

"Ya I felt bad on Chilloween after telling you I didn't like you"  
"Ya I wonder what ever happened to that bracelet I made for you."

"Actually I have it. I found it on the shore and I felt bad because I still really liked you."

"You still have it? You kept it for 6 years? That is so sweet!"

"I love you."

'Me to."

They kiss and Lex walks in.

"Hey guys I'm going swimming in the ocean want to come?"

"No thanks were talking about what has happened these past 6 years."

"Sounds fun I'm going swimming."

"Okay have fun."

"I will Day."

A half hour later

"HELP!!!! HELP!!!!!!"

Ha it's a cliffhanger!! 


	4. Necco Wafer

Ch.4 Necco Wafer

Nathan's video diary

Even though it has been 3 months, I still can't believe Lex got attacked by a shark. It was so scary we herd him scream and then…We got him out of the water and his leg was broken. He is still struggling which isn't good. At all. He has been using me as a crutch this whole time even when he goes to the bathroom. Eww. I hope he gets better soon.

"Hey Lex why don't you try walking on that leg of yours." said Daley

"Fine but it won't heal anytime soon."

Lex tried. It didn't work of course.

"Lex I quit!" said Nathan. "I want someone else to be your crutch."

"Fine Jackson can you please be my crutch?"

"Sure thing." "As long as you need me."

"Thanks."

Nathan is out looking around for something he and Daley can give Taylor for her birthday tomorrow.

"O my gosh Daley come here I found the perfect gift for Taylor!"

"What is it?"

"The pig that we found six years ago?"

'What about it?"

"It's still alive but its not in very good shape."

"Lets name him!' said Daley

"What is Taylor's favorite candy?"

"Necco Wafers why"  
"Let's name the pig Necco Wafer!"

"Great Idea!"

Melissa and Jackson are sleeping Sarah is supposedly being watched by Nathan Stella and Balenna are also sleeping.

"Unca Eric!" yelled Sarah

Jackson and Melissa being so tired they were sleeping so deep they didn't hear Sarah.

"Jackson come get your…thing of a daughter!" Eric screamed

Jackson didn't give an answer.

"Get over here Jackson!" yelled Taylor

No response

Eric comes barging into Jackson and Melissa's hut Jackson and Melissa still sleeping.

"Okay Jackson I." said Eric

"Shhh!" said Taylor "Let them sleep we'll kill them when they wake up."

"Fine, what are we going to do with jr. here?" said Eric

"We need as much practice as we can get we can baby-sit her."

"WHATT?" yelled Eric

"Shhh! Your going to wake them up!"

"Fine lets get out of here."

Nathan and Daley return to camp

"Guys everyone get out here we found a note from Ian!" said Nathan

"From Ian?" asked Taylor as she ran out of her hut

"Where are Jackson and Mel?" asked Daley "Sleeping…Long story." said Eric

"Okay we can go looking for them when they wake up." said Daley

One hour later. Melissa and Jackson are awake

"Hey sleepy heads you know your…daughter came bargining into our hut again." said Eric

"Ohh no not again Sarah!" yelled Jackson

"Shh!" said Taylor "She is sleeping!"

"Since when does Taylor care so much about Sarah?" asked Melissa

"Again." said Daley "Don't ask."

They are all out looking except Taylor. Serching for the others

"Daley! Daley!" said a voice

"Guys look I found Captain Russell!" yelled Daley

"Captain were are the others?" asked Eric

"They went out picking for food." (cough cough)

"Here." said Nathan "Have some water." said Nathan

"Who's are these little ones?" asked Melissa

"Ohh." said Captain Russell "These are Jori and Ian's kids."

"I'm Robby!" said a little boy who looked about Sarah's age

"This is Amanda." said Captain Russell. "She was just born yesterday."

"Ohh my gosh its them!" said Abby running towards them.

"Abby!?" questioned Lex "It's really you!"

"Lex yay its Lex!" said Abby cheerfuly

Lex and Abby hugged each other "Okay ya umm enough hugging!" said Daley

"Day stop cutting in!" said Lex dramatically and ran off

"I'm gunna go see if he's okay." said Abby running off to see Lex

"I don't think they are coming back anytime soon." said Nathan

"I'm going after that girl!" said Daley

"No you aren't!" said Nathan grabbing her "Lex can go after his own girls now."

"So guys you need help moving to our camp?" asked Jackson

"Sure." said Ian "Lets grab some stuff and head out."

Later on. Lex and Abby are alone.

"Abby can I ask you something?" asked Lex

"Do you wanna be…"

Cliffhanger!  
Ha HA HA! 


	5. Taylor's Birthday

Ch.5 Taylor's birthday

Taylor and Eric are in their hut sleeping.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Taylor, Happy birthday to you!" sang everyone!

"Thanks guys." said Taylor wakeing up "But make Eric stop smooching me!"

"Taylor that's not Eric it's a gift from Nathan and I." Daley said in a dreamy way

"Thanks hes…a pig…thanks I guess." said Taylor

"WE named him Necco Wafer…TOGETHER." said Nathan staring at Daley

Later. Lex and Abby are alone.

"So Lex how have the past 6 years been?"

"Great you?"

"Good"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I was…wondering would you…"

"Hey guys." inturupded Nathan "Daley and I are going for a walk you want to come?" Nathan said romantically

"No…Thanks." answered Lex

"Sorry I have to go do something. See you later." said Abby

"Ughh Lex you are so stupid!" said Lex talking to himself

Melissa and Jackson are taking a dip in the ocean.

"So Jackson I have noticed… Daley and Nathan have been acting hmm I don't know weird lately." said Melissa

"Ya I notice that." said Jackson

"They've been all lovey dovey." said Melissa

"Ya it's kind of weird."

"They're probably staring into each others eyes and saying "I love you!" so dramatically."

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"Who's watching Sarah?"

"Taylor. As usual."

"Okay."

Nathan and Daley are walking by staring into each others eyes.

"Speaking of the devil." said Jackson

They kept staring at each other. They walked into the plane.

"How rediculos!" said Melissa

"Let me talk to them." said Jackson

Jackson walks over to Daley and Nathan

"Hey guys are you okay?" asked Jackson

"Fine ya I guess." said Nathan

"Ya what he said." said Daley

Jackson held 2 fingers in front of Daley

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jackson asked

"Nathan." answered Daley

Jackson held up 7 fingers in front of Nathan

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Jackson

"Daley." answered Nathan

"Wow you are really out of it." said Jackson

"Ya outside." said Nathan

Jackson walked away

"I asked Daley and Nathan how many fingers I was holding up and they both answered each others name."

"That is sad." said Melissa

"Very."

Later on Lex and Abby are alone. Again. 'Picking Fruit' (They were sitting on a log together.)

"So hows that coconut?" asked Lex staring at Abby

Abby finished drinking her coconut milk. "It's great." she said "Thanks for being so…strong and opening this coconut for me."

"Ohh sure no problem." said Lex

"Ohh just kiss me!" yelled Abby kissing Lex

Daley comes along and sees Lex

"Break it up!" yelled Daley very mad

"Thanks Day you ruined everything!" yelled Lex running away

"I gotta go." said Abby walking away

Taylor and Eric are eating birthday cake

"So Taylor how has your 22nd birthday been?"

"Great thanks." said Taylor

"No problem besides…you are my wife." said Eric

They kiss

Daley and Nathan are playing with Daniel

"Last night was great." Nathan reminded Daley

"Ya how could I forget…kissing in the moonlight on a romantic island is really nice."

"Sarah's birthday is coming up."

"I know…what should we get her?"

"Maybe Abby can make a sweater from us."

"Good idea that would be good."

"I just relized this is the most casual conversation we've had all day."

"I know." said Daley "We've been to caught up in what happened last night."

"We should stop consentrating on ourselves and and get some work done. Okay first off our 9 month old son is learning to walk so I'll hang out with him." said Nathan

"Okay let me go check with Abby and see if she can make that sweater."

"See you later."

Lex is sitting alone talking to himself

'Lex you need to turn the charm onshe won't like you if your like this!" Lex scolled himself

"I can't believe she did that. Daley…I wish she didn't have to but in like that. She's to much to handle."

Jori comes along holding Robby's hand

"Hi Jori." said Lex depressed

"What's wrong?" Jori asked

"Daley is wrong that's what. She messed up me and Abby. We were the perfect couple. It was set up perfectly wew were alone just the two of us in this romantic moment until she came along and said "Break it up you two!" Sometimes I just want her to disapear. Especially this time. That kiss was so great. I love her kisses. There perfect." Lex yelled

"Wow." said Jori "I'm really sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Sure just don't over do it." said Lex more calm now

Later Jori is talking to Daley

"Daley leave Lex alone." said Jori

"What did I do?" asked Daley

"He said this quote for quote "Daley is wrong that's what. She messed up me and Abby. We were the perfect couple. It was set up perfectly we were alone just the two of us in this romantic moment until she came along and said "Break it up you two!" Sometimes I just want her to disappear. Especially this time. That kiss was so great. I love her kisses. There perfect."

"He really said that?" questioned Daley

"Ya." Jori said "He's really upset

"I should go talk to him." said Daley

"Fast." Jori added

Dinner time. Nathan is cleaning up

"Daniel say dada. Dada

Daniel said "Blhhh

"Close enough." said Nathan

Sarah entered

"Hi Sarah." greeted Nathan

"Hi Unca Natin." said Sarah looking around

"What are you looking for?" asked Nathan

"Auntie Daywee Where she?" asked Sarah

"She went to go talk to Uncle Lex." said Nathan

"I go find her." said Srah exiting the hut

"She is to cute." said Nathan to himself

Lex and Daley are talking

"Lex can we talk?" asked Daley

"Will you let me go out with Abby?"

"Look just listen while I talk."

"Sure I guess." said Lex

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you where so upset. I just don't wan't to loose you. Your all I have now."

"What about Nathan and Daniel?"

"I have them but if something ever happened to you I couldn't run down to the Lex store and pick up a new Lex. That's not how it works."

"I know." said Lex "But if you ever lost me you would still have family."

"True but again nobody can replace my little brother."

"Ya I guess so."

"Are we cool now?"

"Sure." said Lex

Sarah comes in

"Auntie Daywee." said Sarah

"What is it Sarah?" asked Daley

"Somefins wong."

Keep reading! 


	6. Disease

Ch.6 Disease

Ian's video diary

"This is the first time I have done one of these so I don't really know how to do this. First off, it has been 6 years since…

"Ian Jori get over here something is wrong with Melissa!" yelled Lex

"Got to go!" said Ian turning off the video 

Ian and Jori met up to go see what was wrong. They entered Melissa and Jackson's hut.

"She has a high fever and low pulse." said Jackson very nervously "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be okay. She has to." said Daley

Jackson started crying as Daley gave him a hug

"Melissa tell me how you feel." said Nathan

"I feel." she said "I feel like I am going to die."

"You won't." said Lex "We won't let you."

Sarah entered

"I need to talk to Sarah." said Jackson wiping away the tears in his eyes

"Okay we will look after Mel." said Nathan

Jackson and Sarah exited the hut.

"Honey you know how much mommy loves you." He said

"Yes she woves me dis much!" she said spreading her arms out

"Right." said Jackson "Honey mommy is sick and I don't know if she's going to get better."

"What do you mean?" she asked

Jackson thought and thought about what to tell Sarah. He didn't want to tell Sarah Melissa was dying and might not survive. He was better than that.

"We don't know when mommy's going to get better."

"Is she going to die?" asked Sarah

"I hope not Sarah. I hope not." said Jackson hugging Sarah as they both start to cry.

Meanwhile inside Jackson and Melissa's hut

"Okay she's sleeping now and Lex just gave her some salt tablets but that won't help for long." Daley told Nathan as he entered the hut.

Jackson and Sarah entered still in tears.

"How's she doing?" asked Jackson

"She's sleeping now and Lex just gave her some salt tablets but that won't help for long." said Daley

"Thanks for the help." commented Jackson "I'm going to put Sarah down for a nap."

"We have to help him." said Nathan "He's miserable"

"Well, Nathan along with our dinner I'll make his. We can put some salmon over the fire.

"Good idea Daley." said Eric. "Next we can wait on him hand and foot!"

"Shut up!" said Abby. "Be nice what they're doing is really nice of them."

"Don't fight guys!" yelled Daley as she heard Daniel crying. "Nathan can you go feed Daniel?"

"Sure I'll be back in half an hour."

"I'll start making the salmon." said Daley

"But we had salmon last night!" complained Nathan as he continued to walk away

"It's for Jackson." said Daley "We're having tuna."

"Good." yelled Nathan to his wife

The next morning

"Jackson." said Jori knocking on his hut door.

Jackson woke up to see there was no wife laying next to him. He burst into tears as Jori came rushing into his bedroom

"Jori she's dead. She is gone there is no sign of her!" Jackson screamed at Jori.

Jori yelled to the others as Jackson wept at his bed side. Somebody ran in suddenly.

"Jackson!" said the person cheerfully.

Jackson looked up to see his wife. Not a ghost his wife. They hugged for what seemed like hours

"But how? And you?" asked Jackson confused.

"I got up last night and felt great. I decided to make you a fruit salad. Your favorite." said Mel

"Well still take it slow." said Jackson as the others ran in to see Jackson and Melissa kissing.

End of the chapter 


End file.
